


TF2 x Reader

by Asylum666



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum666/pseuds/Asylum666
Summary: This is going to be a collections of x reader FanFictions. Please request some!





	1. A/N

Hello! Well, just like I said in the summary, this is going to be a collection of x reader FanFictions. Please request some and I'll start writing them!

 

I can write everything. From Fluff, Angst to Lemon and Lime.


	2. Pyro x Reader fluff "Firefly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by enderluv.
> 
> Thank you, love! 
> 
> Requests are open!

 

 

_ You were a blazing star in his life, the only person who didn’t call him a freak or a mutant. You appreciated the rainbows and bubbles he created in order to restore happiness and peace in Pyroland. And he was thankful for that, thankful that God send a firefly to him.  _

 

It was five in the morning and you was already awake, making breakfast for everybody. Yes, this was your job, cooking for the mercs. And Pyro was one of the firsts to get out of bed and sit down at the table, waiting patiently for his food. “Good morning, Pyro.” You said, turning to him. “Goff morni’.” He answered, smiling brightly behind his mask. 

“I hope you slept well, considering the amount of cake you are yesterday.” You jokingly giggled and Pyro laughed, nodding his head because he had a wonderful night. “Since it’ll take a while before the others come, do you want your breakfast now or late?” You asked him with a soft smile on your face. Pyro blushed, thanking God that he wore a mask. “I woulf lik to eat nw.” He answered and you brought his food to the table. “I also made you your favourite tea, strawberry tea.” You said and Pyro giggled, clapping his hands as he saw the dish. Then he pointed at the chair next to him, Pyro obviously wanted you to sit down next to him, so you did. 

 

The pyromania pulled up his mask a little above his nose in order to eat his food. You couldn’t see his yes or hair, but you noticed the scars on his face. Now you noticed, that you have never seen his face. 

Pyro ate this breakfast happily, the others were still sleeping and he had some alone time with you. He couldn’t ask for more. “This is delicious!” He said, praising your cooking abilities. “Aw, thank you, Love!” You answered with a big smile. Seeing the mercs enjoying your meal made you very happy. Your eyes traveled back to the mans face next to you. “Pyro, what happened to you?” You asked with a worried face. Pyro stopped his action and turned to you. Out of curiosity, you reached out to touch his face, but he stopped you by grabbing your arm. “Don’t” was all he said. But you didn’t listen. Using your other arm, you laid your hand on Pyros cheek. 

He shivered by you touch, unfamiliar with the warmth of another person. But after a minute of adjusting, he leaned into your touch. “You don’t have to tell me what happened.” You calmed him down with a soft voice. Pyro smiled, letting go of your other arm, which went straight to his face, cupping him. 

The man in front of you blushed. How long was he waiting for this moment?

 

Pyro took a deep breath and pulled his mask completely off, revealing his whole face. Your eyes widen at the sight of his beautiful face. 

“Ugly, I know.” Pyro said and you immediately shook your head. “No, you’re very beautiful, Pyro.” You answered and gave him a big smile with made him smile back at you. You rubbed your thumbs against his cheekbone and looked into his eyes. They are half closed because of the amount of peace he feels within his heart. But he pulled away and placed his mask back on as he heard footsteps. You quickly stood up and walked back to the oven just in time before the others came in, wanting to eat a good breakfast before the fight. 

 

The day went on and you still felt Pyros scared in your hands. Yes, you loved him and you couldn’t understand why everybody called him a freak or a mutant. He was human, like you. Well, different in mind but still human. The sun began to set and you were outside with tea, waiting for the stars to come out. The fight between the mercs and the robots must be over soon. And you were right. You saw your coworkers walking back to the base, food was set so they didn’t need your help. 

As the sun was gone and the stars came out, you heard someone was walking towards you. You turned around to face Pyro, who was the one walking to you. You stood up and have him a warm hug. 

“How was the fight?” You asked and pulled away from him. “Good, I made these strange robot babies laugh again. They are always so happy to see me.” He answered after he pulled off his mask. “I’m glad.” You smiled at him. “And how do you see me?” 

 

Pyros eyes widen. He took off his gloves and cupped your face with his bare hands. “I see you as a firefly. You shine in the darkness and I always find myself looking at you.” He said and that made you blush. Then, he contacted his lips with yours. This surprised you, but you melted into it after a few seconds.

But you two broke the kiss because of need of air. Pyro pressed his forehead against yours. “I… I really love you….” The pyromaniac confessed and pulled you into a hug. “I love you too, Pyro.” You said and buried your face into his chest. You felt his heartbeat and breath against you. 

Watching the stars together, you felt at peace. You really couldn't understand why people called him a monster.  

 

Sadly, it was getting late and you still had to do the dishes. Pyro helped you and because everybody went to bed, he left his mask off. 

 

Soon after, Pyro wanted you to sleep in his room so that he beloved Ballonicorn could get used to you. You agreed and walked together to his room. 

“Ah! I forgot my pyjama in my room!” You realised and Pyro laughed. “You can have my t-shirt.” With that, he handed you one of his clothing. You quickly changed to it. The shirt was far too big for you and Pyro couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it. Together, you two laid down, Pyro pressing you against himself. You had the honor to hug his stuffed toy. 

 

Sleeping peacefully in your boyfriends arms you drifted into Pyroland.


End file.
